


Damn Straight

by heyjayyay



Category: Elyza Lex (Fanverse), Fear the Walking Dead (TV), QTWD, queer the walking dead
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Fluff, Queer the walking dead - Freeform, damn straight, lexark, lexark fanfic, lexark fanfiction, qtwd - Freeform, queertwd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjayyay/pseuds/heyjayyay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Alicia Clark absolutely insists that she’s straight, and the one time she contradicts herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Straight

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluffy thing that I had stuck in my head. 
> 
> Twitter: @heyjayyay  
> Tumblr: heyjayyay.tumblr.com  
> Instagram: @heyjayyay  
> Buy Lexa's headpiece here: https://www.etsy.com/shop/heyjayyay
> 
> PLEASE do not tweet this or any of my fics at Eliza. People had been asking me to share my stories with her. I do not want to do that. And I don't want her knowing that I write fanfiction. So please, do not tag Eliza or any of the cast when discussing my stories.

The first time it happens, she’s completely thrown off.

The Clark family had sought refuge on Strand’s yacht, which was now docked at a disserted landing, ready to scout the neighboring town for supplies. Nick and Chris go along with Salazar while Alicia is left on the boat with her mother and Mercedes. It was stupid and it was sexist and she had to resist the urge to roll her eyes when Travis insisted that she stay behind.

She busies herself on the deck, despite her mother’s pleading for her to get some rest. She looks up, sun high in the sky. It can’t be any later than 1 or 2 in the afternoon from what she can tell. She defies the woman’s wishes and volunteers to take watch while her mother naps. She hesitates before allowing it.

The brunette sighs to herself, settling on the couches, looking out over the horizon. The waves by the coast bubble over as they crash onto the beach and she longs for things to return back to the way they had been before. She traces the outline of ink on her forearm, heart constricting with every turn. She misses it. All of it.

She’s so caught up in her memories that she doesn’t notice the blonde, decked out in black skinny jeans and a dark leather jacket, sneaking up the sideboard of the yacht. She slips quietly over the railing and her boots land gracefully against the wooden deck. Only then does Alicia look up.

When the brunette catches sight of a gun in the blonde’s back pocket, her guard comes up and she storms towards her, resting her weight on one hip, narrowing her eyes in her best attempt to look angry and authoritative.

“You don’t belong here.” Alicia accuses, crossing her arms.

“Says who?” The stowaway challenges with a heavy accent as she lowers her aviators, revealing her ocean blue eyes. She quirks her brow, teasing the brunette.

Alicia stares dumbfounded for a moment, wondering how an Australian girl ended up all the way over on the coast of California. And how fucked up it is for her to end up here at a time like this, when the world seemingly is starting to fall apart.

But she quickly comes back to her senses when the blonde gives her a condescending smirk.

“Me.” The brunette says matter-of-factly, straightening a bit so that she is a good inch or two taller than the leather-clad girl.

“And you are?” The blonde quips, clearly finding Alicia’s reaction amusing. She bats her eyes charmingly but the brunette refuses to give the girl her name, determined to harden her gaze even further.

The foreigner shrugs, unaffected by the brunette’s cold stance.

“Elyza Lex.” The blonde offers her hand with a goofy grin.  Her smile is crooked and she lets her perfectly straight, white teeth peek slightly through pink lips.

Alicia stares down at her outstretched hand, tilting her chin up with distain.

“Alright,” Elyza chuckles, brushing herself off casually. “Well I’ll just be going now.” She tries to sneak past the green-eyed guard, squeezing by between the banister and the girl’s slender frame, purposefully invading her personal space for a moment.  Alicia’s breath hitches and Elyza considers it a win, grinning triumphantly.

“Sorry, babe.” She apologizes half-heartedly, with a wink. The tone she uses irks Alicia to no end and she’s determined to get the last word in.

“Cabins are that way.” The brunette lets out a huff to the blonde’s backside. The Australian turns to face her and Alicia points a slender finger behind her. 

“Right.” The blonde snorts at herself. “I knew that.” She grins cheekily, completely unashamed of her mistake in direction.

“No you didn’t.“ Alicia rolls her eyes.

“You think you’re so smart.” The blonde says playfully, taking a skip towards the opposite direction.

“Damn straight I am.” Alicia insists, puffing her chest out proudly. Before this fucking apocalypse, was had been accepted to UC Berkeley on a scholarship. Of course she was smart. Hell, she was brilliant.

The blonde gives her a once over and Alicia feels her cheeks heat up under the girl’s blue eyes. Elyza shakes her head with a chuckle. “You wear too much plaid.” She says, taking advantage of Alicia’s puzzled expression. The way the girl’s green eyes are filling with confusion is more than amusing.

“What?” The brunette hisses.

“You said _damn straight._ ” Elyza explains mischievously. “There’s nothing straight about the amount of plaid you’re wearing.” The blonde implies.

“Screw you.” Alicia growls.

“If you insist.” Elyza wiggles her eyebrows playfully. Alicia grimaces. It apparently was what Elyza had intended all along because the Australian simply throws her head back with a laugh, sauntering off with a swing of her hips before brunette can respond.

Alicia is left completely dumbfounded on the boat deck, standing downwind of the blonde as her hair blows the smell of mint and cigarettes around her.

That evening she gets her ass chewed out for letting a stranger on board and Elyza simply smirks at her the entire time it’s happening.

\---  
  
The second time is happens, Alicia doesn’t quite get it.

The ship makes it to the coast of Mexico in a little over a week and they find a new place to temporarily call “home” in one of Strand’s many vacation houses. Thank God too, because Elyza has eaten way more than her fair share of snacks and dried goods on the yacht, occasionally sneaking bites of Alicia’s portions as well. She thinks that the brunette doesn’t notice, but she does. She tolerates it though, because Elyza has a gun and brilliant aim. She had already saved them at least twice since boarding and had become somewhat of a big deal amongst the other passengers. So it was pretty fortunate that the blonde was willing to stay with the Clark family in their home instead of with Strand and the Salazars. It made her feel much safer having the Aussie around.

They’re playing twenty questions because card games have simply gotten old. Mainly because Elyza seemed to be winning every single hand and Alicia is pretty much convinced the girl was cheating by counting cards. There’s no way someone could be _that_ lucky. They’re sitting around the kitchen table as the adults cook breakfast. Technically, Elyza was an adult as well, but God, did she _not_ act like one.

“Would you rather have to shoot all of your loved ones to protect yourself or have them turn into zombies and be killed by a stranger?” Nick asks.

“Stranger.” Alicia says as though the answer would be completely obvious.

“I’d rather shoot them.” Elyza says with a shrug.

“Really?” The brunette tilts her head.

“Rather they die in my arms instead of a random fucker.” The blonde’s words are harsh, but Alicia can see a tint of sadness in her blue eyes. “At least I’d be able to make sure the shot was clean to the head so they don’t suffer.” She says, voice somewhat softer. It goes undetected by the boys, but Alicia notices.

“Why would you tell her that?” Chris’s eyes widen and he looks nervously at his step-sister, afraid of how she might react. No one had flat out told her that was what had to happen, but she wasn’t completely naïve. She may not have been able to see it coming, but she knows it’s happening now. That’s how they got here in the first place.

“The girl needs to know.” The Australian brushes off, taking her aviators off her head, rubbing the lenses clean with her t-shirt before readjusting them in her hair, scooping a few strands of blonde back with them and out of her face.

“The girl has a name.” The brunette shoots back, eyes narrowed. But honestly, she’s thankful. They all look at her like she’s some _fucking_ fragile thing that needs to be shielded away from the world. It’s not like she isn’t any more broken than the rest of them. She knows. She’s already seen it. She doesn’t need to be babied. At least Elyza gets it. Elyza she lets her fight her own battles, no matter how petty.

“Right.” Elyza nods, correcting herself. “The _Alicia_ needs to know.” She teases with a smirk, pain fleeting from her eyes, replaced with her usual playful self. Alicia flips her off but there’s a smile fighting to break through her façade.

“Alright.” The blonde chuckles, turning her attention back to the group. “Next question.” She facilitates.

“Cats or dogs?” Chris asks.

“Raccoons.” Elyza says firmly.

“Seriously?” Alicia rolls her eyes. “That wasn’t an option.”

“You’re just saying that because you’re a probably cat person.” The Australian accuses.

“Damn straight I am!” The brunette says proudly.

“Oh,” Eliza pats her knee as she chuckles, shaking her head. “Honey, no.”

Alicia narrows her eyes, but her stare is broken when her mother and Travis approach them with a set of plates filled with food. When they are out of earshot, Elyza leans towards Alicia, smiling deviously.

“Hurry up and eat, pussy lover.” The blonde husks quiet enough for only the brunette to hear. She accompanies it with a subtle lick of her lips and Alicia’s ears light up red. She coughs spastically while Elyza simply takes a large bite from her pancakes, smirk still confidently plastered on her face.

The two boys look between them, confusion clear in their expressions before they divert their attention to the food on their plates, leaving Alicia to chug her water, shooting daggers at the Australian from behind the glass.

\---

The third time it happens, she’s a little more prepared. At least, she thinks so anyway.

Elyza had been recruited to help train the kids in combat shooting to help prepare them for scouting and supply missions. It was the first time that Alicia would be working with a gun, the boys already having been pre-instructed by Salazar once or twice.

Her brother had already fired his rounds and was now lounging on the beach a safe enough distance away from their coconut targets that were lined along the shallow boulders by the coast. And Chris was down the shore giving a pep talk to Ofelia, who was still somewhat hesitant about handling the rifle after what had happened to her shoulder. Rightfully so, Alicia thinks.

She stands to the side while the blonde is resetting the course, ready to fire a test shot to make sure Alicia had loaded the rifle properly. They’re essentially alone, but still within the watchful eyes of the rest of the group, safe from harm’s way.

“Shoot straight.” Alicia tries to belittle with her own banter. Elyza had been teasing her all morning about stupid, petty habits that she had picked up about Alicia in their short time together, and the brunette was determined to get back at her. Unfortunately, her attempt quickly backfires with the blonde gives her a knowing look, clearly seeing past her game.

“Can’t.” Elyza smirks sarcastically. “I’m gay.”

Alicia’s eyes widen because, well, she kind of guessed, but she didn’t know for sure. But the blonde’s blatant confession confirmed her suspicions.

She rolls her eyes and waits for the Australian to take her aim. Her blonde hair frames her face, falling slightly over her eye. She curls her lip upwards and releases a puff of air that blows the offending strand away from obstructing her view. Then her eyes narrow, fingers curling over the trigger as though the action itself was second nature; as if killing someone was an instinctual reaction.

And Alicia hears the crack of the gun vibrating in her ears. The coconut begins to spew liquid out from where the pellet had shot clean through it, only leaving behind a small round bullet hole. Elyza beams smugly, handing the gun over to the brunette.

“Your turn, cutie.” She winks and Alicia grabs the weapon grumpily, setting up her position, green eyes trained on the target. She bites her lip, determined to wipe that infuriating grin off the Australian’s dopey face.

She misses.

Elyza stifles a chuckle and Alicia glares back at her.

“Look,” The blonde recovers after a moment, clearing her throat. “I’m sorry for laughing.” She apologizes, blue eyes warm. “If you would just tilt your wrist more like this.” The Aussie approaches her from behind, fingers ghosting across her arms until they meet her wrist, her hands wrapping around Alicia’s, still clasped over the gun. The brunette’s body responds to the touches as goose bumps rise across her skin.

Elyza repositions her grip, sliding her fingers over the Alicia’s slender ones. The brunette feels her face heat up, hoping that Elyza can’t feel the heat emitting from her body or the start of her palms sweating.

“Now.” The blonde rasps into Alicia’s ear. She places the slightly bit of pressure against her pointer finger and Alicia does the rest, pulling the trigger back fully.

“Perfect.” Elyza whispers into her neck and Alicia swallows hard, acutely aware of how close they are pressed together.

“Damn straight, I am.” She stutters out, feigning confidence.

The blonde throws her head back with boisterous laughter that rings in the younger girl’s ears. The green-eyed girl decides she actually likes the sound of her laugh.

“You have _got_ to stop saying that.” Elyza teases and Alicia wriggles out from the girl’s grasp, frown returning to her face.

\---

The fourth time it happens, she’s absolutely shaken.

It had been a week since their arrival in Mexico and almost a month since she first experienced signs of the outbreak. They had all become suffocatingly protective of her, Elyza especially. Alicia had had enough. She was trained and ready to go as ever. She was a quick learner and she knew exactly what she was capable of, yet every time there was an opportunity to leave the stuffy old house, she was left behind with her mother, Ofelia, and their captain, tasked with the duty of keeping watch while the rest of them explored the territory.

On the group’s next scheduled scavenging trip, she insisted that she be allowed to go as well. Taking an empty bag and slinging it over her shoulder, she makes her way to the front door, ready to leave. Just as the hand grasps the knob, she feels another hand around her upper arm. She looks over her shoulder to find Travis pulling her back, eyes narrowed.

“Stay behind.” He says to the brunette, tugging her back, out of the way of the boys who were strapping their guns in. She gives her arm a rough shake and he releases his grip.

“Get off me!” She growls. “I’m going with them.” She defies, stepping back over the threshold.

“Alicia, stop it.” Her mother steps in.

“Listen to your mom.” Elyza nods in agreement, acting as a barrier between her and the rest of the world.

Green eyes shoot daggers in the Australian’s direction. “Screw you, Elyza.” She spits, shoving the blonde out of her way. Normally, she would expect a smartass retort, but, if anything, the girl’s blue eyes just look worried.

She marches off the front porch, determined to catch up to the boys ahead. She doesn’t look back, not wanting to give the rest of them any reason to doubt her fortitude. She hears boots clambering behind her and an “Alicia, wait!”

She doesn’t want to, but she stops, not bothering to turn her around, but she waits until the Aussie has caught up.

“Look. I’m sorry.” The blonde apologizes. “It’s not my place to tell you what to do.” She says.

“But I can at least show you the places we’ve already been so we don’t have to retrace our steps.” She reasons.

Alicia caves, nodding.

“Come on, I’ll take you to the last place we found supplies. Maybe we’ll be able to find you some of those kale chips you’re always raging about.” She tries to assuage the situation.

She lets herself reveal a small smile and the two pair up with Salazar acting as their watch. Nick and Chris end up pairing off with her step-father and the brunette is grateful to not have to deal with any of them for the time being.

They approach a small shopping complex, and Elyza cocks her head in the direction of their target. It’s a small mini-mart, run down with the smell of rotting fish and other expiring freezer foods. Without electricity, most perishable goods had gone bad, but the snack aisle and other canned foods were still fair game.

Daniel stands outside the doors, keeping guard while they search for the best options to bring back to the yacht.

She grabs a few Cheetos that she knows Nick would like, some canned fruits for her mother and Ofelia, and a few packets of jerky for the males on the ship, stuffing them into her bag. As she rounds the corner, she sees the blonde doing a small dance in the next aisle, fist pumping in the air, completely unaware of the brunette watching her.

She clears her throat, raising a brow.

“Alicia! Look!” The blonde says giddily, holding out a jar filled with a strange dark substance.

“What is that?” She scrunches up her nose.

“Vegemite!” She exclaims, as if she were just blessed with the secret to curing cancer. Or maybe the infected.

She takes the jar that’s been handed to her, examining it. “What’s it made of?”

“Yeast extract.” Elyza beams, matter-of-factly.

“That’s disgusting.” Alicia scrunches her nose.

“It’s great!” The blonde defends.

“Well, keep it to yourself.” She shoves it back to the blonde who cradles it in her arm. “I don’t want it.”

“Wasn’t planning on sharing anyway.” She pets the jar exaggeratedly. “She didn’t mean that.” She coddles the inanimate object.

Alicia rolls her eyes. “You’re kinda like _really_ lame, you know?”

“I do.” Elyza smirks proudly. “I also know that you love it.”

“Not quite.” The brunette shakes her head.

“Alright.” She shrugs. “If you insist.”

“I do insist. As a matter of fact, I…” She doesn’t get to finish her sentence because the blonde cups her hand over her mouth. Alicia squirms against her palm, struggling to get lose.  

“Shh!” Elyza hisses stepping close enough for her nose to practically be touching hers. The blonde lifts a finger to her own lips, motioning for Alicia to stay silent. “Someone’s here.” She says carefully.

They pause and there’s a low grow and the sound of boxes falling.

“Where’s Salazar?” Elyza whispers.

In the midst of Elyza’s excitement, they hadn’t noticed that the man had gone off and was now yards away in the empty parking lot, fighting off a pair of infected, the door open, leaving them exposed to the rotting creatures.

Elyza takes her wrist, tugging her carefully as they round the corner. There, they’re met with the sight of a small, scraggily little thing grumbling and growling. A child walker, no more than two to three years old from what she can tell.

Alicia’s heart aches. Elyza stands next to her, eyes still trained on the creature, free hand on her gun.

“You wanna do it, or should I?” The blonde asks.

“I’ll do it.” Alicia’s voice cracks.

“You don’t.” She tries to argue. “Your first kill shouldn’t have to…”

“I”ll do it.” The brunette repeats firmly. “Give me the gun.”

Elyza sighs, handing over the rifle. Her fingers tremble as she gets into position, cupping the base just as the blonde had taught them to do. She counts to ten, waiting for the figure to lift its head into a comparable position for Alicia to take a clean shot. She pulls the trigger as tears fall from her eyes. The body collapses to the ground, blood pooling onto the floor. The gun falls from her hands but Elyza is quick to react, catching it before it falls into the puddle of red at their feet.  

“You okay?” The blonde asks gently.

It takes a moment, but she eventually gives a slow, strained nod.

“Alright.” Elyza reattaches the gun to her hip. “Let’s get out of here.” She takes Alicia by the hand, pulling her with her as they spring toward their companion, now towering over two beaten corpses.

“We need to go.” He presses. The two nod in agreement as they head back to where they had initially come from.

“Get any food?” Salazar asks.

She grips Elyza’s hand tighter as the image of the falling child replays in her head. Her eyes grow wet and she tries her best to keep the tears hidden from sight, though she’s pretty sure Elyza’s already seen them.

Elyza frowns. “No time.” The blonde answers on behalf of both of them, interlacing their fingers and giving her hand a supportive squeeze.

“Actually…” Alicia pauses, looking over her shoulders to check their surroundings. They wait for her to open the top of her bag, revealing the small finds she managed to take before they had to evacuate. “I did manage to get a few things before we had to evacuate.”

“Good job, Alicia.” The Latino gives a nod of approval.

 “You’re awesome, you know that, right?” Elyza says gently, offering the brunette a kind smile. The praise only makes more tears fall. She didn’t want to be rewarded for killing someone, even if they weren’t really alive to begin with.

“I know.” She sniffs, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

They return to the house and wait for the rest of group to arrive. Once the door is locked and secured, they empty their finds onto the kitchen table while Alicia robotically distributes the food from her bag to each person, tossing a small object into the Australian’s lap before letting the empty bag fall to the floor. She doesn’t bother to eat with them and instead makes her way to the bedroom that she shared with Elyza, emotionally drained.

She knows it’s her even before the door opens. The blonde silently steps forward, placing the jar on the nightstand.

“Hey.” Elyza husks, taking a cautious stride towards her before moving to sit a respectable distance from the brunette. “Are you okay?”

Alicia looks up, eyes red and swollen.

“Right. The Australian nods. “Obviously not. That was a stupid question.” She sighs.

A silence hangs over them and Elyza waits until Alicia is ready to open up.

“This is so _fucked_ up.” She finally says, her voice scratchy and rough. “She was just a little kid. She probably didn’t even get to start preschool yet. She wouldn’t have understood any of this. She…” She can’t continue, her whole body feels numb.

“I get it.” The blonde says sympathetically. “We always feel the need to protect precious people; innocent ones that deserve better.” She continues. “More than this world has to offer.” She pauses, waiting for Alicia to meet her gaze. “Am I making any sense?”

“Yeah.” She lets more tears fall.

“Hey,” The blonde coos, shifting to her side, wrapping an arm around her shaking frame. “You’re gonna be alright.” She comforts, giving the brunette a squeeze. “You’re brave and strong, okay? Don’t forget that. You’re going to make it.” She insists.

“Damn straight, I am.” Alicia sniffles the arrogant phrase, voice cracking unconvincingly.

“Yeah.” Elyza sighs. “Yeah, you are.” She doesn’t argue or tease her, but instead places a kiss to her temple. Alicia rests her head in the crock of the blonde’s neck, allowing her eyes droop closed.

\---

The fifth time it happens, she’s terrified.

Her legs aren’t moving fast enough. They came out of nowhere, surrounding the house. They had to run. Somewhere in the midst of the chaos, Elyza had gotten split up from her group and Nick has to restrain her from running back to the coast, shouting for Strand to start the engine.

“We’ll wait it out until morning,” Travis says levelly. “We can go back and search for her after.” He tries to console.

“You can’t just _leave_ her!” Alicia shouts, pointing back to the shore that was already growing smaller as they drifted away.

“We’re not leaving.” He promises. “We just have to stay far enough away from the coast.” He reasons. “We can go back in the morning.”

“But…” She clenches her jaw. “What if…” She can’t bring herself to say it.

“Come on, Elyza’s tough. She’ll be okay.” Her brother tries to assure with a hand on her shoulder.

She shoves it away, tugging her arm from under his dirty palms, stomping off.

“Alicia, don’t…” Her mother warns.

“I’m not going to.” She growls.

Alicia waits on the deck that night, curled on the cushioned seats overlooking the balcony , her small frame is wrapped in the oversized duvet from Elyza’s empty bunk. Her eyes sting as she buries her face in the fabric. It smells like safety. It smells like security. It smells like home. She falls asleep just as the sun peaks over the horizon, no longer able to cry any more tears.

She wakes to the feeling of a set of blunt nails scraping against her skull, fingers soothingly cascading through her hair. She hums in approval.

“Hey, babe.” A husky voice calls. “What’re you doing out here?”

Her eyes shoot open in recognition and she flings herself at the owner. Only then does she realize that Elyza is soaking wet.

“Oh my god, Elyza!” she grabs the girl’s shoulders, surveying her appearance before determining that she isn’t hurt. “You’re okay!”

“Of course I am.” The blonde chuckles. “You couldn’t have parked the boat a little closer?” She teases.

“What the hell!” Alicia berates, smacking the girl’s arm. The leather splatters salt water around them from the impact but her attention is focused on the soggy blonde in front of her.

“Don’t ever do that again!” She wants to yell and cry at the same time. In fact, she does.

“Do what?” Elyza shrugs. “I just wanted to go back for these.” She holds up a phone charger and a battery pack that Alicia had been using during their stay in the vacation home.

“You idiot! You could have gotten... what if you... you could have been got hurt!” She hiccups, breath coming out in hysteric gasps.

“But I didn’t.” The blonde defends, tilting her head and raising her eyebrows.

“That’s not the point.” The brunette scolds. “They could have…” She starts to hyperventilate.

“Hey.” Elyza shushes, pulling the younger girl to her, running a hand soothingly up and down her spine until she’s calmed down. “I’m sorry.” She whispers into her hair. “I didn’t think it would be that big of a deal.”

“You moron,” Alicia pulls back, green eyes locking on brilliant blue. “Of course it is! I don’t know what I’d do if...” She stops herself, biting her lip.

Elyza’s eyes widen in realization. She’s stunned, because between all of the bickering and bantering, she never expected the brunette to actually return her feelings. Not in this lifetime, anyway.

“You care?” She says timidly. It almost gets lost in the sea breeze, but Alicia hears it loud in her ears and clear in her heart.

“Damn straight, you idiot.” She rolls her eyes and Elyza’s face splits into the widest grin Alicia has ever seen.

“You have _got_ to come up with a new phrase.” The blonde laughs and this time, Alicia laughs with her.

\---

Bonus:

Her hands tug roughly at the girl’s belt loops, pulling her into her frame. Elyza wraps her arms around Alicia’s waist, bringing them impossibly closer.

The blonde had purposefully flirting with Ofelia just to get a rise out of her. Worse of all, it worked. Alicia had never been the jealous type. At least, that’s what she thought. But then again, she also didn’t think she would ever be into girls. Then Elyza came along. This irritating, brash, sloppy, infuriating Australian from the other side of the world completely came and turned _her_ world on its head.

The blonde shrugs off her jacket, leaving her in just a plain V neck t-shirt. It’s basic, but Alicia can’t help but groan at the way her chest swells, straining against the fabric.

“You’re mine!” Alicia claims, grabbing Elyza by the collar, crashing their lips together. She lets herself melt against the girl’s frame, skin aflame feeling Elyza groping at her behind before slipping under her shorts, fingers grazing over the dampened fabric of her underwear.

Alicia’s hands also start roaming, finding their way under the Australia’s thin shirt, nails scrapping against Elyza’s ribcage before grasping her chest through her bra. The blonde throws her head back with a gasp, lips detaching from Alicia’s as she gasps.

“Mine.” She growls again, both girls quickly stripping of their clothes, loving the feeling of their bare bodies pressed together.

Elyza bends to secure her arms under her thighs, hoisting the thinner girl up. Alicia responds instantly, wrapping her legs around the blonde’s wide hips. She feels the moisture between them, the scent of their arousal deliciously filling the room

She latches her lips to the brunette’s neck, teeth scrapping lightly. Alicia’s hips buck and her body arches, exposing her sensitive skin even more.

“Ugh.” She moans. “I love you, Elyza.”

The blonde pulls back, and Alicia can’t help the whimpers that escape her lips from the loss of contact.

“Damn straight?” She beams, smiling brightly as their eyes meet.

“Damn straight.” Alicia nods.

“I actually like the sound of that.” Elyza grins, reconnecting their lips.

“Me too.” The brunette pulls back with a smirk. “Now, hurry up and make love to me.” She demands playfully.

“Oh, don’t you worry, babe.” The blonde quirks a brow. “I plan to.” She laughs, throwing the brunette onto the bed, before pouncing on her, both girls erupting into a fit of giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Twitter: @heyjayyay  
> Tumblr: heyjayyay.tumblr.com  
> Instagram: @heyjayyay  
> Buy Lexa's headpiece here: https://www.etsy.com/shop/heyjayyay
> 
> Yes, I'm still working on "Entwined" and "Bend For Me!"


End file.
